Equilibrium - Extras
This article contains details of the various minor/background character deaths that occur in the dystopian sci-fi film Equilibrium. * The first casualty of the film is a member of a group of criminals who have defied the law by feeling emotion and hoarding works of art. He runs out of a doorway only to get repeatedly shot by police. * Two non-conformists shooting from windows are shot before armoured officers storm the building. * Cleric John Preston enters a darkened room filled with over a dozen non-conformists and guns them all down by himself without getting shot once. * During another sense offence suppression, one offender is shot at the top of a flight of stairs. * Two more sense offenders are shot from behind by police. * Another three offenders are shot: one in an open doorway, another who falls through a glass door and the last who is shot through the wall by Cleric Brandt. * An offender charges at Preston, only to get stabbed. Looking into the man's eyes and the blood on his hands, Preston feels for the first time. * Ten sense offenders are cornered in a room and swiftly gunned down by the police. * The police find a pen of dogs that were being kept by the sense offenders as pets. All of the dogs are shot except for one puppy that Preston saves on the grounds of "testing for disease". * Tetragrammaton enforcers discover that Preston had a puppy in the trunk of his car and attempt to execute him. Preston utilises his "gun kata" to snatch the shotguns of the officers standing either side of him, reverse them and pull the triggers, shooting the officers in their faces. * Using his own guns, Preston shoots three more police officers, including the unit leader. * Six more officers emerge from a van and surround Preston, but he easily kills them all with his unmatched pistol skills. * During a raid on a Resistance hideout, one Resistance member is put against a wall and shot in the chest while Preston tries to urge other members to escape. * Six Tetragrammaton officers discover Preston helping the Resistance fighters escape and surround him, but Preston kills them by repeatedly beating them with his twin pistols. * Four retreating Resistance fighters are shot dead by pursuing officers. * The seven Resistance members whom Preston had tried to help are caught and Brandt tries to talk Preston into carrying out the execution to determine whether or not he is an offender as well. Preston appears to talk his way out of it, but the police officers present carry out the execution, shooting all seven of the Resistance fighters. * After supposedly being brought to have an audience with Father, Preston is actually apprehended. However, he did not come unprepared, having smuggled a pair of pistols into the Tetragrammaton. He shoots the four guards overseeing him and then shoots the screen from which DuPont was taunting him. * On his way to DuPont's office, Preston kills 44 guards. * Preston battles ten of DuPont's personal guard and kills them all with a sword he takes from one of them. * Preston enters a corridor where several technicians are at work on their computers. The technicians run away after seeing that Preston has killed the two guards at the door. * At the end of the film, several bombs go off across Libria destroying the factories that produce Prozium II, the drug that suppresses emotion. At the same time, Resistance fighters charge the grounds of the Tetragrammaton, shooting down every sweeper and police officer in sight. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Sci-Fi Movie Deaths Category:Extras Category:Action Movie Deaths Category:Equilibrium